The Fate of Foxface
by LaineyK123
Summary: The story of Foxface, female tribute from District 5 during the 74th annual Hunger Games.


I look at myself in the mirror. Usually, as I stand here, I'll put my hair in a ponytail and clip back my bangs. I hate it when my hair falls in my face, it's best to just pull it back. But, today being the day it is, I wear my hair down. I'm also wearing a dress. It's fancy compared to what I usually wear. Today is the day of the Reaping.

My name is Finch Nightside, and I am fortunate enough to live in District 5. I am fifteen years old. I live with both my parents and my two siblings. I have two brothers, one is four years older than I am. In a way, he should be happy. He doesn't have to worry about himself in the Reaping this year. My other brother is twelve and this is the first year for him. He's frightened. He tries too hard not to show it and that's what gives him away.

As I stand here, I think about what's going to happen today. Two children from this district will never see their home again. It's actually rather sad. My primary focus is not on them, though. Yes, they have to fight to the death on television. They will surely go through hell for however long the Game lasts. If they are from this particular district, they will probably no come back. District 5 has very few victors. It is nearly always the Careers that will win. They are from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Those are the wealthiest places, besides the Capitol, of course.

The people I pity the most are the families. The parents, the siblings, the friends. They have it the worst. They have to watch a loved one die. The parents will age day by day, year by year and they'll know that they will never see their child again. They'll know that their child died so young while they get to grow old. There are twenty-three families that have to go through this each year.

I can't afford to think about that. I just can't. It's illogical and unfair, yes, but I have to worry about myself and my family. Our survival is more important to me than theirs.

I step out of my room and I see my brother, Raff. He's wearing a button-up polo with a gray sweater vest. His brown hair and green eyes make him look like a miniature version of my father.

"It's time to go," I say to him. Our parents and brother went a few minutes ahead, and I don't want us to be late.

We start to leave the house. I'm not really nervous, to tell the truth. My name is only in there once, same with my brother. It's not like our family is the richest but we don't have to get tesserae. We have just enough to get by. My parents didn't want us to put our names in since it wasn't totally necessary. Still, I thought about it. A little more wouldn't hurt those who had just a little.

We're walking down the road and Raff does something strange. He slips his hand into mine and doesn't let go. He gives my hand a squeeze and I squeeze his in return.

"We'll be all right," I said. There were plenty of kids in our district. It was highly unlikely that we could be picked. My name is only in there four times, and Raff's only once. The odds are indeed in our favor.

We are going to the center of the district. As you get closer to the middle, the buildings get larger and grander. They get taller and are of much more importance. In the center of it all is a nuclear reactor, the most powerful source of energy we have. As you retract from the center of the district, the structures get smaller and smaller. The neglected houses on the edge are the shabbiest.

We hold our Reaping ceremonies on a stage which is in front of the nuclear plant. Usually, on this day, there are banners and the whole area is prepared to look somewhat decent in what the Capitol calls "anticipation". Winnow Naysmith is the one who picks the names. She also escorts the district's tributes until they get into the arena. From then on, you're on your own.

To be honest, she sickens me. It seems that all she cares about is her exterior representation. Each year, her blonde hair will have dyed streaks in it. Usually, she matches with Ceasar Flickerman. This year, it is some shade of blue.

We get into the center of the town and are separated into our age groups. This is hard for Raff. I see him turn back to me as he walks away and I nod my head. He smiles back, but it is not a happy smile. It's a smile that whispers "Good luck."

I feel that I am not the one who really needs luck at the moment. I just want to get this day over with so I can continue with the every day routine. There is one person who I am particularly worried about. For some unexplainable reason, I am specifically worried for this one specific person.

Her name is Kallieah and she is my friend. She just turned seventeen years old and her name should only be on six slips of paper. It should be, but she has to apply for tesserae. It's just her and her grandfather and I wonder what he would do without her. The Reaping is always so stressful for her and this year is no exception.

Of course, I'm mainly worried about Raff. If he were picked, I just don't know what I would do. I know he couldn't kill anyone. I know he most likely wouldn't survive but still, I would cheer for him and encourage him. I would never let him know my doubts because I feel that he needs me. I am the one he is closest to, and he is my confidant. I simply cannot imagine my life without him.

Winnow steps onto the stage we prepared just for this special occasion. We watch a short film about how much the Capitol cares about us, and how it would be foolish to go against them. They show us this same thing every year, as if we don't already know. As soon as it is over, Winnow walks over to two glass bowls, each filled with the names of our district's children.

"Ladies first," she says with this ridiculous smile on her face, as if we're excited for this.

I stand completely still. I cross my fingers, even though I know that this will do absolutely nothing. I hope that it is not a person who I know. I want it to hurt less for me, and I realize that it is a selfish thought. Instantly, the faces of those I care most about flash before my eyes.

But it's none of them. They don't have to worry. It's me.

"Finch Nightside!"

_AN: Okay, so here's what's going on with this. I really LOVE to write for this and I know that eventually, I'll end up writing one for each major tribute. Anyway, this is most likely going to be a story, but it could be a oneshot. Tell me what you think about it? _

_I still have Deduction and In Our Darkest Days (Alcatraz and Children of the Corn) to finish up, plus I'm working with ShoujoTreason on another story, so I am pretty busy. Still, my inspiration for this is amazing to me. _

_Please review, thanks. _


End file.
